When The Cold Sets In
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: England visits Canada when America's government shuts down. They talk briefly about Canada's identity. Fem!Canada.


Warnings: Mild language, Political themes

Implied Russia/Fem!Canada and implied past England/Fem!Canada

I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Canada laid her hands across her lap and leaned forward on the bench. She let out a heavily breath. Despite the freezing temperature her breath was unseen. Kumarie sat near her feet, pressed against her leg. Canada's gaze was half-lidded as she stared at the pavement, mucky with tainted snow from pedestrians. She adjusted her mittens absently while she waited.

"It's bloody freezing." Canada looked up narrowly. England stood over her, dressed in a heavy coat, scarf, thick pants, boots, a hat and gloves. It was an odd look, unsuitable for him, she decided. Canada shifted and stood.

"I don't feel it." Canada remarked and turned into the building. Warm air brushed her skin and made her flush. The scent of coffee and sugar filled the air, mixed with spices, and she couldn't help but smile. England shook off the cold beside her, cheeks and nose pink, eyes slightly watered. He blinked away the cold induced tears quickly. Canada watched him for a moment. She had always been amused by England's idiosyncrasies. Years of being in power made him stoic and unwilling to show emotions hinting at weakness. When such emotions were brought on by simple things, like the weather, it made him seem more real, more human. The thought caused her smile to broaden, to think of any of them as human was ridiculous. England went to a table and shrugged off his coat, gloves, scarf and hat. Once he claimed the table they went up to the front to place their drink orders.

"I thought you only drank coffee from that other place." England remarked when Canada ordered a black coffee. "The one named after the basketball player."

"Hockey player." She corrected immediately. He waved her off, uncaring. "Besides, it's good to try new things." Canada accepted the beverage. England was handed his tea and they went to the table. Canada cupped her coffee in her hands; it was too hot to drink just yet. England added milk and sugar to his tea. They sat in silence for a moment, the calm music of the shop and bustle of people settled over them. Canada didn't speak first; England had called to meet so she left it to him to begin conversation.

"How are you?" He asked. Canada remained silent. "I know I've been distant lately."

"You're only speaking to me because of what happened to Alfred." Canada replied. His government shutdown was international news, almost anything that happened in the US was. England straightened in his seat and turned his gaze to the outdoors. Snow fell softly, the sun was shining, yet it was well below zero, blistering cold.

"How is he doing?" England asked. Canada took a sip of coffee. It was bitter, strong, Canada relished in the flavour and hummed. There was a hint of sweetness too, right at the end. Canada breathed out.

"Not well, as you can imagine." Canada answered.

"Can I help?"

"Why don't you ask Al?" Canada asked. Her tone was spiteful. England took a sip of tea.

"I…didn't mean for us to grow apart like this."

"Oh yes you did." Canada glared at England. She knew because he'd seen her as a burden before she'd asked to become her own country. He leaned back.

"I love that look you get, when you're truly angry. Your eyes turn icy and it sends chills down my spine." Canada took another drink of coffee. She turned her head when England reached out and cupped her face. "You never did feel the cold." He whispered, barely audible to her. His fingers were warm against her cool skin. Canada turned away from his touch. "You never answered me."

"It's getting worse." They seldom sat one on one like this, where England knew she was Canada and was willing to listen to what she had to say, not rambling about her brother or complaining about France. She wanted to enjoy it, but refrained. No good could come from enjoying something she'd likely never experience again.

"You should have seen that coming."

"I don't know who I am."

"Not America." Canada resisted throwing her coffee on him, all pleasant thoughts lost. He saw her rage, restraint, and smiled. England's gaze turned outside again. "Isn't that the way it goes?"

"Shut up."

"The only thing holding you back is you. Become something. Your brother did. You let yourself be overshadowed, Madeline. You have no one to blame-"

"Shut up." Canada bit out, malicious. England straightened in his chair. "I do not have to permit you here."

"Then don't." England sneered, annoyed. "Grow up Madeline. You're not a child anymore." Canada sat, silent, and drank her coffee. She was angry because he was right, and she hated that, hated every truth he spoke. The weather worsened. It became overcast and the snow started to fall more rapidly. "I might fly down and see him. Care to join?"

"No. I have plans."

"More important than your brother?"

"I'm meeting up with Ivan." England clenched his jaw.

"Why."

"Because Al is ill." Canada replied, a wide grin spread across her face. "How convenient." England's gaze went cross, but that was quickly replaced with satisfaction.

"He cannot take what I already have."

"He doesn't need to. He takes in ways you could never hope to." England clenched his jaw again.

"I'll forbid it."

"You can't. And even if you try, you'll forget by the time you need to act." Canada leaned back in her chair and glanced around the shop. It was red with Christmas decorations, cups, and bags of coffee, items that could be purchased and given as gifts. Kumarie bristled at her feet, growled and settled again. Canada took a long drink of her coffee. England was tense in his seat, nearly shaking. Canada refrained from laughing.

"You're worse than I ever was." England decided. Canada laughed outright, unable to hold back. The people in the shop seemed to glow in her joy, drinking it in and smiling along with her. Canada sat forward, close enough for her breath to ghost his skin. It was icy and caused goose flesh to break out on England.

"I take pleasure in knowing you think that." Canada mused softly, still close. "It brings me even greater pleasure knowing you are worse than I could ever be." He recoiled, a scowl twisted on his features.

"You're a coward."

"Good."

"You hide behind your brother, always looking like the good guy. It's easy to preach peace when your sibling is the strongest country in the world."

"I would be a fool not to exploit him." Canada laughed. "Why would I waste my money on military when I can spend it on social programs and keeping my people happy? If anyone were to attempt to invade me, Al would be at my back immediately."

"You're an evil bitch."

"Thank you." Canada finished her coffee. "And go ahead, tell Al. He knows, and if he acts like he doesn't, it's because he's already forgotten." She smiled at England. "Being invisible has its perks. I guess I owe you thanks, for gifting me with this talent. Had you not abused me as you had, well, I wouldn't be who I am, so thank you, Arthur." She stood. "I'll see you at the next meeting." England was shaking in his seat, but was unable to say anything. Canada adjusted her scarf around her neck and tugged on her mittens. She went to the exit and opened the door. Cold wind howled outside. She paid little mind as she stepped out into the snow, the impending storm, Kumarie at her heels, and disappeared in the drifts.

~o-o-o~

_AN: Take from this what you want. This is happening in between the 1-16 October, 2013, when the USA government shutdown._

_Canada does have a military, but it's a lot smaller than the US._

_HM_


End file.
